Kategória:Marcus Kincaid
Fájl:HZsSoft_2879.png Háttér Marcus Kincaid eredetileg egy fegyver kereskedő szövetséges sem a Dahl vagy Atlas vállalatok előtt Vault vadászok tette az utat a bolygóra. A jelenlegi hovatartozás ismeretlen, bár ő azt állítja, egy zsoldos életszemlélet, amely őt gyakrabban foglalkozik a főszereplők. Ő között, 30 és 50 éves, és értékesíti fegyverek kivételével az összeset Eridian és Gearbox fegyver gyártók. Meg kell jegyezni, hogy ő az egyetlen jelenlegi szállítója a fegyverek. Azt is feltételezi, hogy van egy teljes monopóliuma összes fegyver / lőszer kapcsolódó értékesítés Pandora (ahogy utalt a tűzerő küldetés vonal). Annak ellenére, hogy számos fegyvert, értékesítők és a reklámok dolgát, mert meg van írva, nagyon kis méretű szövegek, az ő gyártók, hogy ő valójában "nem engedélyezett" eladni fegyvereket a bolygón. Személyiség Marcus úgy tűnik, hogy egy rendkívül zsoldos karakter mellett nincs erkölcs. Ő is rendkívül agresszív riválisa fegyverkereskedők megy, amennyire csak tegye megölték vagy azok stock égett. Valóban, Borderlands 2, az ő automaták mondani, hogy ő "készült biztos." Marcus is nagyon erős "nem jár visszatérítés" politika az ő intro jelenet a Borderlands 2-ben látható fényképez ügyfél kér visszatérítést, amit ő azt állította, volt egy hibás fegyvert. Ennek ellenére nem ő a fenti köszönetet mondok, akik a dolgokat, amelyek kör jól sikerült neki, mint amikor megvásárolja a Crimson Armory, és bár még mindig semmit sem ad ingyen tud rávenni, hogy enyhébb az ő jutalmat. Annak ellenére, hogy rendkívül agresszív, üzletembernek viselkedés, van egy másik oldala is Marcus. Miután Roland halála Marcus láthatóan elszomorította, annak ellenére, hogy az ő üzleti érvek, különösen Marcus ellátó banditák fegyverekkel. Később a történet, ő adja a Vault Hunters szabad fegyvert, nem azért, mert a Hyperion megzavarja a fegyverkereskedelem, hanem azért, mert Jóképű Jack egy "fattyú, aki megérdemli, hogy meghaljon." Bevonása Marcus a vezetőt a busz, hogy hozza mind a négy Vault vadászok Fyrestone elején a játék. Miután új játékosok végre néhány feladatot körül Fyrestone, Marcus nyit a fegyverét és lőszer gyártók a városban. Ő vezeti és fenntartja a fegyver és lőszer gyártók megtalálhatók Pandora. Marcus maga él New Haven és kínál néhány feladatot, ha a karakterek érkeznek oda. A busz mellett, Marcus, egy Marcus bobblehead. Során Borderlands néhány szekrények és keményebb ellenség lesz egy Marcus bobblehead egy sárga dollárjel rezsi, és ezek jelentenek sokkal nagyobb összegeket, mint a készpénz kötegelve, általában a $ 111-ig mintegy 12.928 $. In The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned DLC, Marcus ténylegesen hatással van a történet, mivel ő az egyetlen, aki csapkod Ned hatásvadászat és hagy egy üzenetet, hogy menjen az elhagyott labor (ábrázolt a záró jelenet). A Mad Moxxi a Underdome Riot, Marcus is kiderült, hogy már Mad Moxxi harmadik férje. Bár ő nem jelent meg személyesen, hogy a DLC, még mindig a szolgáltatást nyújtja a Vault vadászok, mint például az új Marcus Bank. In The Secret Armory általános Knoxx, Marcus van egy fegyver bolt T-Bone Junction, és egy néhány küldetések a DLC, különösen azután, hogy megvásárolja a romos Crimson Armory. A hatásvadászat New Robot Revolution, Marcus nyitott új fegyvereket áruház a Tartarosz Station. Amikor beszéltem vele, Marcus többféle missziókat. Között események Borderlands és Borderlands 2, Marcus költözött Sanctuary a Roland kérésére. Azonban, ő adja el fegyvereket mind a Crimson Raiders és Bloodshots, az utóbbi kezeljük vele, mint egy isten, és miután létrehozott egy szentély Bloodshot Ramparts, annak ellenére, hogy Roland kitart amellett, hogy ő nem. Filmművészet Intro a Borderlands és karakter kiválasztás Szóval ... Akarod hallani a történetet, mi? Egy körülbelül kincsvadászok? Haha, már kaptam egy történetet az Ön számára! Pandora ... Ez a mi otthonunk. De félreértés ne essék - ez nem egy bolygó, a béke és a szeretet. Azt mondják, hogy ez a pusztaságot, hogy ez veszélyes, csak egy bolond lenne keresni valami értéket. Akkor talán én vagyok a hülye. De ne tévesszen meg, mit Pandora tűnik. Volt egy legenda ... Sok ember mondja el. A legenda a Vault. Apám mindig megy, ami a Vault, még az ő haldokló lélegzetét. Advanced idegen technológiát. Végtelen gazdagság. Fame. Power. Nők. Szóval lehet megérteni, hogy miért egy kis kiddos aki hallja a történeteket nőnek fel, válnak Vault vadászok. Nos, van egy történet, lehet, hogy nem hisz. De azt mondom, hogy igaz. A legenda a Vault igazi! És ez itt a Pandora. És egy ... hívjuk őt egy "őrangyal", úgy tűnt, hogy irányítsák a Vault vadászok azok díjat. A mese kezdődik itt a Pandora, a bátor Vault vadászok, az őrangyal és ami a legfontosabb, én ... Minden rendben ott hátul, ideje felébredni! Ez egy gyönyörű nap, tele lehetőség! Következő megálló: Fyrestone Depot. Ideje összegyűjteni a dolgokat! Ki Gettin 'le a buszról? Ön a mesterlövész puska és az őrült maszk? Úgy nézel ki, mint egy birkózó Truxican feketemunka, mint egy domina, ember. És te, katona ember? Azok páncél darabjait Crimson Lance van rajtad? És mi a történet, ifjú hölgy? Mit lehet tenni? Talán tud sütni mindannyiunknak egy csodálatos tortát, haha! És te, a marha-bottal a vissza ... Nem fogok, hogy szórakoztató rád. Ön burps vér szaga, és morgás, mint egy veszett állat. Mindegy ... Van néhány tanácsot az összes Ön számára. Nehéz ott, és akkor nem fogja tudni, hogy csak verte fel bármit is, kérjük, amíg készen állsz. Persze, akkor megteszi a banditák, vagy a dolgok a vadonban, de a felszereléseket vásárol az én boltokban garantált! És ha meghal, akkor nem kap vissza a pénzét, mert te halott vagy! I kölyök! Nem kell olyan súlyos itt. És ha keres a Vault, nos, akkor megy, hogy a munkát kivágták az Ön számára. Szóval ne félj tölteni, mi kell ahhoz, hogy a berendezés van szüksége. Hallgass Marcus. Jövök hét generáció kereskedők és én vagyok a legjobb. Szeretné tudni, hogy miért? Mert én így itt, ezen a helyen! Nos, itt vagyunk. Ne aggódj búcsúzik. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lesz ezt minden megint elég hamar. Haha ... szállj le a buszról. Intro a The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Marcus: Ez egy sötét és viharos éjszaka ... egy távoli sarkában Pandora, ahol kevés ember mer a futófelület. Az az út, hogy megtalálja a megfoghatatlan Vault mögöttük, a rettenthetetlen kalandorok elindult a fák- Gyermek: Mi az a fa? Marcus: Ó, az Angel kedvéért - Ez a növény, hogy a nő ki a földből nagyon magas. Gyermek: Tetszik ez? Marcus: Nincs több megszakítások! Tehát, elindultak a fák Jakobs Cove, a föld nagyon feldúlt, és elfelejtett az idő. Itt történt, hogy a tudós Dr. Ned, aki egyáltalán nem Dr. Zed az utolsó történet egyáltalán, igyekezett segíteni az emberiség, de végül okozott nagyon rossz szar. Gyermek: Ez egy esküszöm! Marcus: Haver készült zombik, oké? Te nem a rendőrség engem. Figyeljen. Oké, néhány rossz szar történik, és ez aztán tényleg kísérteties, és ez az, ahol a történet kezdődik ... Gyermek: minden olyan e lesz, igaz? Marcus: Igen. Valószínűleg egy csomó belőle. Te elfogadták. Credits A The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Marcus: The Vault Hunters elállt a gonosz orvos Zed tól- Gyermek: Azt hittem, a neve Ned. Marcus: Igen, igen. Bármit mondasz. Hol volt I. .. Ó, igen! És így, Dr. Ned megállt. Hála a bátor Vault Hunters ... és én. Gyermek: Te? Ennek nincs semmi értelme. Marcus: Wha? You!? Bedtime, te kis ... Jó éjt! Mocskos kis árva ... Intro a hatásvadászat New Robot Revolution Marcus: A történet akkor kezdődött, amikor a Hyperion Corporation úgy döntött, hogy elege lett a kincsvadászok. With The Vault a zárlatot, ők szolgáltak céljukat, és most voltak a csatorna a gazdaságra. Miért fizetne teljes árat fegyvereket, ha lehet, hogy egy 5-ujját kedvezmény a legközelebbi holttest! Hyperion kerestem, hogy törölje ki a lefolyó, de ezek a srácok egyike volt kemény szőrlabda ... Gyermek: Azt mondtad, a kincsvadászok voltak a lefolyóba. Most ők a szőrlabda? Marcus: Hát igen, látod a kincsvadászok voltak gátolja az áramlás-és a koszos kiépítése pénz-és- Gyermek: Ez a metafora bűzlik. Marcus: Pofa be! A lényeg az, Hyperion volt egy terve. A kincsvadászok képes kezelni mindenféle Beastie, rablóvezér, és zászlóalj, de ők nem számítanak a ... Bolygóközi Ninja Assassin hatásvadászat! Ezt a hatásvadászat volt programozva, hogy vegye ki a fiúkat közvetve. Csapdába, mérgezés, gonosz pletyka terjed a városban. Semmi sem volt off-határokat. Ő okos volt ... túl okos. Körülnézett, és nem tetszett, amit látott: claptraps alatt leigázták, megalázott, megsemmisülnek. Mit nevezünk programozás, ő hívott rabszolgaság. Így gyülekeztek társaival claptraps és megfordult őket a vállalati mesterek. Milyen indult, mint egy lázadás volt a forradalom. És, hogy egy vad találgatás, aki Hyperion hívott, hogy tisztítsák meg a rendetlenség ... Jelenet bevezetése INAC a hatásvadászat New Robot Revolution Marcus: Hello, my friends! Hyperion megkért, a közlekedés, hogy még nagyobb és jobb bolygók ha már a feladó, hogy runty kis szaros. Izgalmas új világok, mint Eden-6. Ez idő Eden-6- (Marcus összeesik. Mögötte a INAC). Marcus: Ha volt több, mint egy lövés, akkor nem használ ... a Jakobs ... pfuj ... Kredit hatásvadászat New Robot Revolution INAC: Nonono! Soha el élve! INAC: Mark szavaimat, én bél minden utolsó közületek az én csupasz bilincsekkel és viselje a fejbőr, mint egy hetyke hús derby! INAC: Soha ne add fel, testvéreim! Teljesítik a sorsa a Robolution! INAC: MurderDeathKill! Megsemmisít! Extermin- INAC: Mi történik velem? INAC: Attól tartok. Elmém megy. Érzem. Elmém megy! Nem is kérdéses. Érzem. Én egy ... Attól tartok. INAC: Hello, Traveler! Marcus: ... és ez így is történt valójában ... kivéve a részét rólam egyre állt fel, hogy őrült ribanc. Én csak úgy jött, hogy a hölgyek lógott. Intro a Borderlands 2 Szóval, akarsz hallani egy másik történet, mi? Az egyik, amikor a nagyon sorsát Pandora lóg az egyensúlyt? Ha nem, akkor is rossz - Én mondom neked egyébként. Először is, ott volt a Vault, egy idegen börtön nyitott misztikus kulcs. Ahhoz, hogy a harcosok, aki kinyitotta a Vault csak egy tartályt csápok és csalódás. Úgy eltűnt a parlagon heverő, bizonyos, hogy a Vault tartott semmiféle kincs egyáltalán. Voltak rossz. The Vault nyitó váltott a növekedés Eridium, felbecsülhetetlen értékű idegen elem. Hamarosan, a ritka és értékes ásvány alakultak szerte Pandora. Megjelenése vonzott sok. Beleértve ... A Hyperion vállalat. Azért jöttek, hogy Pandora az enyém Eridium, és hogy annak érdekében, hogy a vadember bolygót. Keresztül ásatások, a Hyperion fedezetlen bizonyíték még nagyobb Vault. Vezetőjük megfogadta, hogy megtalálja - legyen használni az erejét a civilizációt a Borderlands egyszer és mindenkorra. De a Hyperion nem voltak az egyetlenek, akik keressük a következő Vault idegen hatalom. A felhívás a veszélyességi és a zsákmány nem könnyen ellenállt. Egyes harcosok jöttek Pandora droves, hogy kiderüljön, a rejtett titkait. Egyesek hívja őket kalandorok. Mások hívják őket bolondok. De. .. hívja őket Vault vadászok. A történet kezdődik, és egy ember nevű Jóképű Jack ... In-Game QuotesSzerkesztés Borderlands Ne aggódj búcsúzik, biztos vagyok benne, hogy megteszem ezt minden megint elég hamar. - Mondta a busz, ez egy utalás a 2. Playthrough Már kész is! Úgy döntöttem, hogy újból megnyitja a Fyrestone franchise, hála neked! Head a városba, és vesz néhány új eszköz! Tudomásul veszem, hogy hisz abban a valószínűtlen reményt ad nekünk, de ha ez Vault létezett, valaki megtalálta volna azt évtizedekkel ezelőtt. - Mielőtt Seek Out Tannis Távol álljon tőlem, hogy tesz egy lengéscsillapítót üldöz egy álom, de ez Vault van szó, mint valószínű, mint amelyek Skags meghív minket egy tea party. Egy dudor vagy kettő? - Mielőtt Seek Out Tannis Biztos vagyok benne, láttam ezt a sziklát fentről lefelé - ha ez Vault léteztek, akkor fogadok én tudom. - Mielőtt Seek Out Tannis Szóval talán tévedtem a Vault, de biztos vagyok benne, boldog voltam! - Miután Seek Out Tannis Nos, ahogy már mondtam ... minden nap hoz új lehetőségeket. Tegnap: nincs Vault, ma: Vault! - Miután Seek Out Tannis A fenébe is, odaadnám felét stock jótékonysági célra, hogy egy kandikál, hogy Vault - Fogadok lennék kétágyas vissza csak le egy darab, mi van ott! - Miután Seek Out Tannis Meg kell figyelmeztetni Önt Tannis. Van valami furcsa róla. Még nem volt a kínálat szállítási jön években. A kereskedelmi hálózat nem mutat log rá valaha is bármilyen az én kereskedelmi állomások. De úgy kell egyre resupplied valahogy. - ECHO üzenet A következő alkalommal, amikor látni Tannis, mondd meg neki, hogy jöjjön hozzám New Haven. Ahol ő kezd neki ellátás, tudom, hogy ő egy jobb üzlet. - ECHO üzenet Én nagyon kötve van - az emberek szeretnének valamit, mennek rajtam keresztül. Tannis, bár ... ő kapott támogatást valaki - aki még nem tudok nyomára bukkanni. - Után a következő darab Meg kell csodálni, hogy milyen meghajtó ő van, de azt hiszem, volna rejteget valamit. - Után a következő darab Tannis? Hallom, ő egy kicsit, tudod, ott kint. Megtartja magának leginkább. - Után a következő darab Nos, ezek a fickók Crimson Lance jött szép dolgokat, de a stuff szüneteket -, és ha nem hiszem, hogy kik ők szüksége lesz? - Miután Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down Egy dolog biztos - ha a Lance itt, Atlas nem hagyta el ezt a bolygót. - Miután Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down Hé, új katonák olyan üzlet, nem lehet rossz. - Miután Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down Ah! Az ECHO Network vissza! Gondolom van Önnek megköszönni, hogy? Ha bármire szükséged van egyáltalán, ne felejtsd el használni a kereskedelmi hálózat! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy van valami hasznos az Ön számára ott, partner! Során - Keressen Steele, belépéskor The Salt Flats The Secret Armory Általános Knoxx Hello! Marcus itt! Van egy lehetőség az Ön számára. Gyere és nézd meg nálam a T-Bone Junction. Sikerült megvásárolni a raktárba akkor felrobbant. Lennél lehet csodálkozni, hogy mennyire sikerült megmenteni. Ha mégis valami munkát nekem, Elmondok egy kis shopping spree. Mit szólsz hozzá? "- Előtte Mop Up Hatásvadászat New Robot Revolution Hé, van egy munkát. Találkozzunk a boltban. Ez egy szép nap Pandora. Nos, eltekintve a mechanikai armageddon ... - Jelenet intro Ezek a robotok fattyú már ellopta autóbusz abroncsok! Joke van rájuk. Ezek a gumik már lakás évek óta. Menj le a Dump és megtalálni 6 jóképű gumiabroncsok lucfenyő a régi lányt. - Upon megszerző Burnin 'Rubber Mindez harcok már jó üzlet, de én fogytán a készlet, főleg a sorban a finom chotchkies. Én fizetek szépen, ha lehet "megszerezni" néhány rojt-fejek körül Hyperion Factory Complex. - Upon átvevő számba Hé, van egy forró időpont ma este. Ne nézz így rám. Én masszív varázsát. Nem mintha segítségre van szüksége, de tudod mi lenne igazán vezetni a hölgyek vad, eh? A legjobb cologne készült a pézsma a skags a Scorched Snake Canyon. Szerezz nekem egy kis pézsma tömszelencék és rakk kaptár ámbra, így érzem extra szép hölgyem barátom. Nem lesz kompenzálni, természetesen. - Upon átvevő Old Spicy Esztergált engem ... ME! Azt mondta, én egy büdös, kretén fajankó. Ez batshit őrült Tannis nem tudom, mi eltűnt. Ahh, szívfájdalom tesz engem éhes, és csak kapitány Sanders "Híres Pandora Fried Rakk is javít a megtört szív. - Upon megszerzése Eleven Rakk és fűszerek Upon megközelítés: Egy nap anélkül, hogy vágás olyan, mint a nap napfény nélkül. Ah, remek, egy másik értékes ügyfél! Ay! Üdvözöljük! Gyere be, gyere be Nézz körül. Ne légy félénk, gyere jobbra! Heeey! Maga nem halott még! Talán neked valamit, mi? Ha nem találja, amire szüksége van, akkor nem található Pandora. Guns! Friss fegyvereket eladó! Elhagyása után: Buddy, nem tudsz semmit jobban csinálni? Get elveszett! Remélem, hogy hamarosan ismét találkozunk. Örülök, hogy veled üzletelni! Kilépés a csavargás. Megijeszted le az ügyfelek! Emlékezz rám, ha egy kicsit több pénzt éget. Mit akarsz még tőlem? Te görcsök az én stílusom. Mehet! Borderlands Általános idézetek: Ne menj felszereléssel Ön levette egy halott bandita! Szerezz egy Marcus Weapon! Nem tudom, kiben bízhat? Tudod mindig bízik a fegyvert az oldalán! Egy olyan világban, az nem garantálja, akkor mindig számíthat Marcus fegyvert! Csak vásárolni a legjobb ... ha a Vault igazi, akkor képes lesz arra, hogy engedheti meg magának! Függetlenül attól, hogy megöli a rosszfiúkat, vagy felfedezni az ismeretlen, szüksége van egy megbízható fegyver az oldalán! Akkor soha nem lehet túl gazdag, túl jól néz ki, vagy túl jól felfegyverzett. Hivatkozás a Crimson Lance: The Crimson Lance semmi én fegyvert! Tanítsd meg a Lance srácok egy-két dolgot tűzerő! A Lance a legjobb fegyveres Mercs odakint. Szükséged van valami jobb! Hivatkozás pisztoly gyártók: Atlas kíméli sem költségként, hogy fegyvereket, hogy az Excel minden területen. Vásárlás an Atlas, és te is láthatod, milyen érzés, hogy tartsa a hatalom az istenek a kezedben. Dahl teszi pisztolyok szakmai Mercs. Ők nehéz, pontos és hatékony, feltételezve, hogy te elég erős ahhoz, hogy tartsa egy! Dahl fegyvert felvenni egy csomó recoil, amely lehetővé teszi, hogy felfüggeszti pontos egész harcot! Hyperion kérdezi, hogy mi a jó egy olyan fegyver, amely nem lő hol pont? Kap egy fegyvert, ami olyan pontos, mint te! Enemies csak meghalni, ha bejön nekik. Így megvesz Hyperion ma! Jakobs pisztolyok egy dolgot nagyon jól: Power! És őszintén, mit van szükséged? Ha ez volt több, mint egy lövés, akkor nem használ Jakobs! Van fényképezés golyó csak nem hideg elég neked? Kap egy Maliwan, és gyújtsd meg néhány ember a tüzet! Maliwan fegyver lő több villám, mint a következő vezető versenyző! Az S & S filozófiája: Tech plusz lőszer kapacitás egyenlő I NYERJ! Ha úgy találja, hogy a fegyvert csak nem tart elég golyókat, majd a S & S-nek a megoldást: Több golyót! Minden S & S pisztoly kiterjesztették magazinok. Olcsó, megbízható, könnyű, és hihetetlenül gyors reload sebességgel. Tediore teszi egy könnyen használható fegyvert! Ha a költségvetést, Tediore mindig az út. Torgue egyesíti károk, nagy tűz sebesség és visszarúgás csökkentése egyetlen halálos fegyver. Négy 100 százalékkal több awesome! Is, torgue nem teszi a fegyvert ki rohadt fa. - Referencia Jakobs fegyverek Vladof! Nem kell, hogy egy jobb lövés, akkor csak meg kell lőni több golyó! Szeretné, hogy lő egy csomó golyó nagyon gyors? Vladof rendelkezik az Ön igényeinek lefedett! Az alábbi idézetek rendellenes abban, hogy nézze meg a tételeket vásárolt és értékesített a gépek által fenntartott Dr. Zed, mint Marcus. Marcus lehet egyszerűen ösztönzi az ügyfelek számára, hogy tartani magukat életben, így továbbra is vásárolni a termékeket. A mesterlövész nélküli mesterlövész COM csak egy fickó egy pisztollyal. Vásárolni a COM, ami az Ön számára. COMS javíthatja a pontosságot, regenerálódni lőszer, vagy akár gyógyítani. Árat tiéd itt! Még a legjobb fegyveres kupán időről időre, úgyhogy győződjön meg róla, hogy pajzs a par! Még a legjobb fegyver dugók egyszer egy kicsit, úgyhogy győződjön meg róla pajzs a par! A legjobb védekezés nem jó bűncselekmény ... ez egy jó védelem! Szóval magadnak egy pajzsot! Borderlands 2 Általános idézetek Catch-a-fegyvert! Huh, én soha nem csinálja újra. Miért zsákmány a halott, ha lehet kapni tőlem? Feeling túlterhelni a pénz? Nem talált semmit jó? A fegyver gépek rögzíti, hogy az Ön számára! Nézzük csak hogy ezt az útból, igen, a legtöbb az én merchandise-t letépték a kezében halottak kalandorok. Egy fantasztikus nap a kapitalizmus! Ha vásárol Te vagy az egymilliomodik ügyfél! Ne hagyd, hogy menjen el a fejét. Nincs visszatérítés. Caveat Emptor! (Latinul: "Legyen a vevő vigyázz") Amikor elhagyja Ne halj meg, szükségem van a dolgod! Viszlát, barátom! Ha vásárolni máshol Kérek megöltél! Én mindig boldog, hogy a pénzt! Mondd el a barátaidnak: Marcus lőszer! Ne felejtsük el, mi mindig nyitva! Hamarosan találkozunk! Apróságok Nem csak Marcus eladni a fegyvereket és lőszert a Pandora, de még megvan a saját készlete játékkártyák. A Treacher a Landing, ahol a Te hajón! teljesítmény lehet beszerezni, van egy doboz több játékkártya a tetején. Az egyik oldalon minden kártya funkciók Marcus üzleti logo, míg a másik azt mutatja a kártya számát és öltöny (egy pár dáma látható). A Marcus fegyvere eladó meg van írva, nagyon kis szöveg, hogy ő valójában "nem engedélyezett" eladni fegyvereket a bolygón. In The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned ő nevét írta a "k". In The Secret Armory általános Knoxx, van egy játékautó a boltjában, és egy miniatűr "élő" NPC belül. A pótkocsi Mad Moxxi a Underdome Riot úgy utalt rá, hogy Mad Moxxi volt, egy ponton, házastársa Marcus. Ő volt a harmadik férje, hívja őt "jó számok". Feltételezik, hogy ő volt a kedvenc férje, mint ő volt az egyik, hogy nem ölték. Ő állítólag származik hét generáció fegyver kereskedők. Van egy portré Marcus (együtt Marcus II, III és IV), lóg a falon a bank a Underdome, valamint a falakon boltjába T-Bone Junction. Végén a hatásvadászat New Robot Revolution során Marcus megrendezett halála találat a Jakobs mottója: "Ha ez tovább tartott, mint egy lövés, akkor nem használ Jakobs!" az ő haldokló szavai tanúsítva elkötelezettségét a fegyvereket. Marcus megkísérelte eddig Tannis, amint azt a párbeszéd a missziók Old Spicy és tizenegy Rakk és fűszerek, valamint a végére kredit hatásvadászat New Robot Revolution. Miközben azt állítja, hogy a dátum nem hála Tannis állva őt, később kiderül, hogy ő tette, hogy akár. Forrás http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_Kincaid Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakterek: Borderlands 2 Kategória:Karakterek: Borderlands 2 Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakterek: Borderlands 2 Kategória:Karakterek: Borderlands 2